


I have a crush on the goth girl in My friends band

by Muted_galaxies_xo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Band Fic, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Coffee Shops, College, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Drunk Texting, Established Hunk/Shay (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gay Sex, Gen, Girl Band, Good Lotor (Voltron), Holy fuck I cannont write smut or sexual tension, Human Allura (Voltron), Human Lotor (Voltron), Human Romelle (Voltron), Human Shay (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), Lesbians in Space, M/M, Mentioned Alfor (Voltron), Minor Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Minor Ezor/Zethrid (Voltron), Monthly Aesthetic Challenge @ The Fitzsimmons Network, Past Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Past Relationship(s), Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pining Romelle (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Texting, Useless Lesbians, Voltron WLW Month 2017, hints of romelle/ezor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muted_galaxies_xo/pseuds/Muted_galaxies_xo
Summary: Romelle was basically dragged to a concert by her dorm mate and now she can't stop thinking about the new guitarist who kept glancing down at her.
Relationships: Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Matt Holt/Shiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first voltron fic and uhhhhh i hope it's good

After their third round of starbucks latte trips and second round of trailing around the bookstores of the mall all three friends found themselves in pidges dormroom studying. Shay had sprawled herself across the single bed along with a few open books, the rock nerd was the only one who didn’t actually live in this room. 

The room was romelle and pidges. 

Said short nerd was sitting at her desk with one headphone in looking at what looked like some sciency stuff. She had cursed at her laptop so many times that romelle had started to question if pidge actually like her so called ‘baby’

That left romelle, she wasn’t technically studying.

There was nothing to study.

Romelle was an art student so often when her friends were doing school work she would be using that free time to get her book, and often her clothes, covered in paint. 

She often opted to have the floor rather than using her bed to do artwork, even when she was sketching she just couldn’t risk anything rubbing off onto her covers. In the background romelle had let her soft music playlist play which pared with the low hum of pidges laptop, the occasional chudder made all three of them jump.

The setting sun of the night seemed to paired nicely with the fairy lights romelle had insisted that they put up, it was the perfect type of evening to be studying to. The library was often too crowded and the lights were too bright meaning studying was rather hard, the coffee shops were too busy and people would often stop to talk to them which would be highly distracting. 

Romelle and Shay both jumped when pidge groaned and closed her note book, closed her laptop and put the pen down. “Ya know girls, it is a friday night and we could actually be doing something fun” 

“What do you suggest?” Shay asked, raising her eyebrow whilst looking up from her books for one of the first times that evening. “And would we need to change clothing?”

“Well I mean keith's band is taking part in one of those indie concerts” she said sitting sideways on her chair playing with a strewn pen, she glanced at it from a side angle before looking at the two of them “I did promise him we would maybe swing by to watch and support” 

Romelle turned to look at Shay, romelle shrugged at her which left the decision up to Shay. It had been a while since romelle had gone out to something at night, much less something on a friday night 

Wow such an exciting college student

“Would it be ok if Hunk tagged along?” shay said raising her eyebrow, pidge shrugged before nodding at her 

After that interaction Shay had left to get changed in her own dorm room. 

“You ok with her bringing Hunk?” romelle asked as she went through her wardrobe looking at all of her tops really not having a clue what she wanted to wear. 

“Yeah sure” pidge replied, sounding like she was biting her tongue “Just bring my ex boyfriend along to a concert where my current boyfriend is playing , that won’t be awkward” there was a huge amount of sarcasm behind that statement. That earnt a slight chuckle from romelle as she picked out a band shirt she had picked up from a local thrift shop

“Keith and hunk seem pretty chill though” she replied pressing it up against her body before reaching for a pair of jeans that she thought would look cute. 

“You wouldn’t get it, you don’t feel the awkwardness when we go on double dates” pidge replied as she slid one of keiths jackets on her body. Romelle had put her jeans and shirt on by now and turned to look at pidge. She had decided to not change her earrings or the scarf headband she had been wearing all day, her curled hair would do fine.

Romelle shrugged at her “Me and you’re brother talk like we’re still best friends” she said picking up the hoodie that had been laid on the floor under her bed for a week now, she sniffed it and decided it still smelt ok enough to wear out 

“That’s different, he came out as gay” she said, kind of dead pan whilst looking down at her phone “We all knew, admit it” 

She had to sigh and simply nod in response, besides shiro was good to him. She was just happy to have him in her life as a best friend. There was a knock at the door which made both girls turn towards the door

“It’s open” Pidge called before going back to texting someone, presumably keith 

“Lance decided to tag too '' Shay said with a slight groan, He winked at romelle earning an eye roll from her. It meant nothing flirty, lance was highly taken and romelle would never go for him anyway.

“Wanting to boo mullet and cheer for lotor?” romelle asked, folding her arms and raising her eyebrow at him with a slight smirk. 

“I will stomp on your foot If i hear any cat calls coming from you” Pidge said, looking up having the same smirk on her face that romelle had. This earned an eye roll from lance before he put his hands in the air 

“While me and you’re boo will never see eye to eye,I want to support the band” he said lowering his hands and putting them in his pockets “Besides my cousin just joined the band, you notice her straight away” 

Romelle looked up at the mention of a new member, the two other members had never really brought up the fact that they were gaining a new member. 

"shouldn't we get going then?" Shay said, jumping into the conversation whilst holding hunks hand.

He seemed out of it today 

"yeah yeah, let's get going" pidge said trying to push them out the door, romelle simply rolled her eyes smiling taking her key from the hook and locking the door behind them. 

\---- 

They took a short cut she was not aware of and they ended up at the main park of the town, the gazebo had been set up with a backstage area and band equipment. 

Most of the bands romelle had not heard of, she really only knew about midnight dragons, Keith's band. 

"here seems like a good spot” pidge said

“It only took the gremlin pushing past most of the taller people to find it” lance whispered to romelle which made her laugh slightly, shay simply rolled her eyes at pidge before going to stand with hunk and sip from her iced latte. The other three stood a tad bit away from the couple, pidge was texting someone while lance went scouting around for some sort of drinks bit

“Hows veronica?” Romelle asked looking up at the cuban boy which made him stop and turn to look at her again. He shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged slightly at her 

“Well we have kinda be talking though she is still ignoring me because of lotor” he sighed and looked down at the floor, he kicked at a rock that was near his feet before looking back up “It’s whatever you know, older siblings are protective to an annoying extent”

“I would assume Bandor would say the same about me” she said before shrugging herself “You and Lotor still up for meeting up for coffee on sunday” 

“Oh duh, we both love our catch up sessions' ' he said forming a smile on his face scratching at the back of the neck, Romelle noticed a large ish dark mark on his neck which made her smirk slightly before shaking her head.

“Highlight of my week”  
The sound of some announcer coming on made the two turn towards the stage area, romelle couldn’t quite hear the man talking, mainly because she was admiring his british accent and orange mustache. What she did understand was when he announced that pidge had dragged them to a battle of the bands, romelle turned to pidge and gave her a slight glare. 

It was some band named pastel galaxies up first, their music really was not romelles vibe and she found herself reaching for her phone throughout a few of their songs. 

Known on her luck, Keith's band was going to be the last act to perform. 

Thankfully she was wrong 

Midnight dragons came out straight after, the familiar faces of Keith and lotor caught her eye. Keith had dropped his guitar and was rocking his new piercings, no matter what he wore he seemed to wear it well. Lotor as always was borrowing some aspects of keiths wardrobe but the eyeliner was all his as was the hairstyle. 

“Mullets looking emo as ever” Lance said with his arms folded, romelle elbowed him in the arm and laughed slightly 

“You will eventually give it up that you had a crush on him in highschool” she asked raising her eyebrow slightly

Lance may have said something but Romelle wasn’t paying attention, her eyes were immediately drawn to the new girl. She was absolutely beautiful. 

She had the prettiest eyes and her skin was tanned and the bleached blonde, almost silver , hair fell around her head perfectly. Her long pastel t-shirt tucked into her skinny black jeans just drew romelles attention to her amazing figure

Holy shit

“Yo! Romelle” Lance called making her jump and turn to look at him “You’re pretty red, see something you like?” He was smirking at that point with his arms folded 

“Bite me mclain” 

She ignored him for the rest of the band's set, she couldn’t place any of the songs that were played that night. She was just so entranced by watching the guitarist play and laugh and just enjoy life while performing. Her hair seemed to fall out of the high ponytail while she was jumping to the final song. 

And with that their bit was over, the girl looked down directly at her group and gave a smile before looking at the crowd. 

Romelles face completely flushed after that.

“Thank you for coming out, enjoy the rest of the show” Lotor said beating keith to the microphone, all three of them bowed before going back stage 

“That my guy” lance said before doing some sort of wolf whistle, pidge came up to the two of them after that. Shay and hunk had left a few songs ago- something about all the coffee not agreeing with shay. 

“We should go see them” she suggested already tugging on lances hoodie in the direction of the backstage area “Besides I want to finally meet the new girl”

“I don’t need much convincing to see my boy” Lance said allowing himself to be dragged in the direction. Romelle just rolled her eyes at lance before walking ahead. 

She had to push past a few people and certainly lost pidge way behind her, she wasn’t paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone who practically towered over. She looked up at the butch woman and was practically falling over herself trying to appilogise 

“Watch where you’re going next time” 

Wow she had a rough deep voice

“zathrid, It’s not her fault” Another voice said jumping in, it belonged to a rather cute looking girl, she had pink hair and big hoop earrings in “Sorry about her, we’ve both had a rough week with college, it’s our final year” the girl held her hand out 

“I’ve got that to come, I’m only a first year,” Romelle replied, taking the girl's hand before walking away from the two- she had wanted to introduce herself but she also really wanted to get out of that situation.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she got to the edge of the crowd, she looked up and could see Keith and Lotor having a smoke break which got her to smile. She turned back and could see pidge had climbed on top of lances shoulders, the two were already making their way through the crowd. 

When they got to her pidge jumped down and walked over to keith and lotor, romelle and lance watched as she snuggled into keith's side. The three of them talked for about a minute before she motioned towards romelle and lance, romelle gave an awkward wave at the two while lance winked at lotor. 

“Oh come on are you two afraid of a bit of smoke” Keith called before taking a drag from his cigarette. 

“My body is a temple kogane” lance called back as the two walked forward towards them “The only bad exception I let in is your hot drummer” he then looked over at lotor and slipped his hand into his pocket. 

“Yieks” pidge responded with a slight smirk directed at lance “So who’s your guitarist?”

“Weirdly,” Lotor started discarding his cigarette into a water bucket “That would be an ex of mine, before I came out we were just experimenting” 

“So what you’re saying is, I turned you gay” A new british voice said, the girl from before walked out from the stage area with a guitar case held on her back. She folded her arms and smirked at lotor 

“More like I relised that, we’re both just too gay to be straight”

So she's into girls?

Shit why is her heart going so fast 

“You took most of the gay, lets not forget that”

“Allura, this is pidge” keith said motioning the girl under his arm “That's lance” he said pointing at lance before he turned to look at romelle “And she’s romelle”

“The token single” lotor added which made romelle roll her eyes 

“I’m just too good for anyone at our college” she responded before laughing slightly “But seriously, I don’t meet enough people”

“I dropped out of college, i much prefer the working life” allura said rolling her shoulders backwards “What do you study?”

“Can’t you tell, she’s an art student” Lance said motioning to what she was wearing making romelle roll her eyes again 

“That’s a stereotype lance”

“Aww cute,I drew from time to time- just when i'm having a bad day really” Allura said rubbing her arm before getting an idea “Come with me for a sec,I’ll show you my sketch journal”

So she's one of those girls? 

“Uh sure” Romelle replied following the girl, romelle quickly caught up to her- there wasn’t any security at events like this due to the bands not being huge or mainstream enough to have people trying to harass them. The female dressing room wasn’t in use at the moment so there wasn’t any issue of bumping into people. Allura reached into her bag and pulled out a leather bound book along with her phone. 

“Sorry if they are kind of bad, i'm just a hobbyist” she said, passing the book to romelle. She looked at the book and felt it underneath her fingers for a second or two before opening it. 

While it wasn’t the sort of stuff she was used to seeing in sketchbooks but the composition of the pages were amazing. She assumed the journal was more like a feelings book rather than some sort of art book

“Those are really cool, I love the way you have all of the pages layed out, that’s something I have been struggling with for a while so I think how you’ve done it is pretty cool” she said closing the book and passing it back to allura “I’d love to talk to you more about your journaling”

Allura looked at her for a second or two before processing what she had said and nodding, she got out a post it note from what looked like a diary and gave it to her. Romelle looked at the neon pink piece of paper with the cutesy handwriting. 

Romelle quickly put the number in her phone and saved the contact 

\---------------------------------------------------

“So what did you and allura talk about?” Lance asked, smirking at her as they walked back to the college site, he was holding a disposable cup of coffee that Lotor had bought him before he and Keith had gone back to their shared apartment. 

“Just art” she shrugged

“Is that code for something”

“No we just talked about art, wheres pidge anyway”

“Spending the night with keith” 

Romelle nodded “Wanna sleep over then?” 

“As long as I can do you’re makeup again”

They both got out their student ID to scan at the door and then walked to the dorm building. Romelle got her keys out and opened the door, turned the lights on and put her bag down. Her coffee had gone cold by now so she took it to the sink and tipped it out, she quickly got herself into something she could sleep in before lance got to her room. 

“Sharp shooter has arrived” He said opening her door, he was quite clearly wearing one of lotors shirts with a pair of shorts underneath  
“Make up is in the same place as always, I’m making hot cocoa”

“You know the way to my heart ro ro” he laughed sitting down on pidges bed and leaning back into her fort of pillows for a second or two before getting up and going to her cupboard. She didn’t have too big of a collection of makeup, she mainly only wore the basics everyday and only wore eye shadow when they went out for a proper night out. 

Lance still knew way too much about makeup to make her look good.

Romelle brought the cup to him and put it on the nightstand, she kept hers in her hand so she could lightly sip at it while lance was taking breaks with make up. She got her laptop set up and found movie on netflix that they could just leave in the background

After having been watched so many times lance could recite the lines but it was the perfect background movie.

“You are doing one of the worst jobs hiding that hickey by the way” romelle said as lance started getting out her make up and putting it in the order he was going to use it in

“What hickey” He asked playing dumb opening up her primer and putting it on the cotton pad “I have no idea what you are talking about”

“It’s a huge purple mark on your neck, no matter how much concealer you put on it, I can see it” She said with a slight smirk, she didn’t want to move her face too much. Lance had complained to her before that if she moved her face when doing makeup it would crease and stuff. 

“Fine we had a hot make-out session” he sighed focusing more on the makeup than her for a second “One thing led to another and … well you know the rest”

Romelle simply giggled at him “As long as you had fun, I guess” she shrugged 

“What about you and that allura girl, I saw the way you looked at her”

“I mean I just got her number, we just met I don’t think anything is going to happen straight away”

“Wow her number already, player”

“Oh hush hush.’” 

“Im serious, that’s really good for you”

“Wow thanks”

When he had finally done her make-up they watched the end of the movie,took a few pictures with the make up and then lance dropped off the sleep. Romelle smiled at him and put the blanket over him before going to take the make-up off her face. 

Once It was all off she walked back into the main room bit and checked her phone 

Allura ❤️  
Hey It’s the girl from the concert, keith gave me the number, this is romelle right 

Romelle looked down at her phone and smiled slightly, as if that girl had actually sought out her and her contact details- It’s probably just so they can talk about art but still that brought a slight smile to her 

Hey! Yeah it’s romelle, how you doing after the concert you killed it BTW

She wasn’t expecting a quick response so she shut her laptop down and put her earphones in to listen to some music. She brushed her teeth, got a glass of water and got into bed 

Allura ❤️  
Awwwwwwwww!!!! Thanks, I was kinda nervous TBH, I just moved to the area and keith herd me playing

Oh He’s my neighbour LOL that’s how we met

Romelle smiled preparing herself to probably stay up most of the night talking to this girl- probably not a bad thing


	2. Chapter 2

She stayed up far too late, 

She saw 3 am, then 4 am and finally it was at 5am when she finally put the phone down. The bed seemed to embrace her body as soon as she laid and she was gone to the world 

Allura ❤️  
Morning ro, sorry I kept you up rather late 

Romelle groaned in her bed when she heard the phone vibrate against her bedside table, she pushed herself upwards looking over to pidges bed to see lance had left her alone. She huffed slightly and picked up her phone to read the text from allura. 

While she had expected something from lance or pidge or even shay she was happy to see allura had thought of her. She smiled and fumbled over some sort of reply 

Oh nahhhhhhhhh Is cool, don’t have classes today

Dam it she sounded drunk.

She was about to delete it and pretend it didn’t happen…….BUT allura had already seen it. 

Romelle looked down at her phone before flopping backwards into her bed “Oh quiznack” she sighed and just waited for her phone to vibrate next to her leg- she couldn’t help but notice the heat that was rushing towards her checks, whether it was from embarrassment or the actual heat of the morning she couldn’t tell

She was taking her sweet time to reply

Well romelle had probably managed to scare her off 

Allura ❤️  
Aha Think you need a morning coffee, U up to much today, in need of an excuse for coffee date   
a*

Romelle slowly raised herself up to pick up her phone and read what had been sent. She had to go over it a few times before finally letting it sink in…..date ? 

Yep it was embarrassment that made her so red. 

Oh i’m not doing anything ALL day so Im down, i can drag you to my favourite place

Now she couldn’t stop herself from smiling especially as she got herself out of the bed and fell about the room trying to get herself changed. She went through all of her outfits trying to decide one that would work, most of them seemed to casual but at the same time she didn’t want to over dress  
Allura ❤️  
AHAHAHA I get that, the boys are both doing stuff with their partners and I’m like just sat here being the lonely single 

She walked over to her bed wearing a shirt over her underwear and replied, making an attempt to write a much more structured reply 

Does your group call you the token single too then? 

Allura ❤️  
Mostly lotor, been a rough 5 months of teasing from them

Aww 5 months, still sting ?

Allura ❤️  
Nahhhhhhhhh Nyma is a complete whore and the guy who she glomped onto can keep her

Her? 

Why did that seem to make romelle so happy? 

She looked over at her own memo board where matt had effectionaly stuck up a small lesbian flag after she came out. She tried to squint so she could see a note left but it wasn’t working. 

So I’m assuming you’re BI ? 

Allura ❤️  
Who isn’t these days??????  
But yeah I am 

Romelle looked at herself in the mirror and put her hand on her hip. She didn’t normally wear the acid washed band shirts but she was seriously feeling this look after last night. The baggy light blue jeans seemed to balance out the potential emo 

Tru tru  
Except me, I’m female exclusive 

She locked the room and sent allura the location. 

In the hallway she and pidge passed, she had a new hoodie on and seemed to have it pulled completely covering her neck “good night” she asked raising her eyebrow as they passed

“Always is after a show” she replied before disappearing into the hallway, probably not to be seen for a few hours. Romelle smiled slightly as she walked towards the lift, one awkward ride with a teacher later she practically sprinted off of the campus and was In town within half an hour. 

The weather was nice today, the sun was blessing the ground and most everything in the way. A soft breeze hit romelle and picked up bits of her hair as the coffee shop came into view. She smoothed her hair down as she walked into the shop, she smiled at the barista who was working before walking to a table. 

It was a slow Saturday from the looks of it,only a few of the tables had been taken up by customers and the nose was low- often coming from the machines that were brewing coffee. To an extent romelle preferred the shop when it was like this, the shop smelt natural 

As natural as a building where coffee was constantly being made.

She set herself down near the doors view and started reaching around her bag for her phone, it had decided to go straight to the bottom underneath everything else in her bag. She groaned when she finally got to it and checked her phone to see if she had been massaged at all 

Lancey_lou  
SOOOOOOOOOOO lotor spilt some tea about allura, did you know she's BI?

Romelle looked down at the phone and had to giggle slightly with a slight knowing smirk on her face as she typed up some sort of reply

Oh yeah I been knew  
We were talking PRETTY late 

She looked up seeing a shadow appear over the table “Oh hey stranger” she said with a slight smile 

Allura looked just as good as she had last night even if she had a much more toned down look to herself- she had her hair in a cute bun with a red bandana keeping it out of her face, she had gone simple with a large and old looking band shirt and fishnets underneath. “Is this seat taken” she asked moving her bag down her shoulder slightly whilst biting her lip slightly 

“Well I had invited this guy to meet me but he stood me up” romelle joked moving the chair Infront of her with her foot slightly. The two girls exchanged smiles before allura sat herself down “How are you” she asked raising her eyebrow slightly

“Refreshed after my 5 hour nap” she replied slipping her bag onto the floor “Sorry I kept you up so long last night”

“Nahhh I had fun talking to you, It's nice to talk to someone who understands me on some level”   
Allura laughed softly before noticing some girl looking at them “We should probably get something to drink” 

Romelle nodded at her slightly before returning to reality and made a weird nodding motion at her. She internally sighed before getting up and going to order. 

“The regular?” 

Romelle sheepishly nodded 

“Mocha latte with cream please”Allura said from behind her, romelle could practically feel allura breathing on her which sent chills up romelles spine. Those chills brought images into romelles mind which she quickly shook away- mostly distracted by allura reaching around her to hand over the money to pay for her coffee.

Romelle went slightly red and had to look away from the girls arm, she tried to focus on something in the shop 

Anything.

The coffee machine is what peaked her interest, mainly because it was steaming- she felt as if she could feel the heat coming off of the machine, her whole body seemed to go hot whilst looking at the machine. 

She jumped feeling allura tap her shoulder, she had to turn so she could face her. She was pretty sure she couldn’t hide the fact that she was red in the face so she would very much have some explaining to do. Allura didn’t say anything instead just making a small pointing motion towards the counter. 

She sighed and turned around again, she took the coffee and the two returned to the table in silence. 

“You feeling ok, you didn’t say anything while we were waiting” allura said as she sat down, she put her hand on romelles which once again made heat rush to romelles face 

Quick think of an excuse

“Oh uh yeah sorry I’m not good with people” she said stuttering over her words slightly before forcing a smile, allura returned the smile which romelle couldn’t help but copy. “It’s not you don’t worry” 

“Its cool, people are scary” allura commented moving her hand to move a piece of romelles hair behind her ear, “You don’t have to worry though, I'm an outgoing girl, attention is normally on me”

She stifled a laugh slightly before going to take a sip of her drink “So what made you want to do art? I'm surprised you’re parents didn’t discourage it”

Romelle awkwardly played with a bracelet she was wearing before looking up at her “Mum's one of those free spirit type people and dad’s not been in the picture for a while. Besides Bandor is the sciencey child.” she replied 

“Dad flipped when I dropped out of college” 

“Why did you drop out? Sorry I’ve never met someone who dropped out”

“I found my love of music and moved towns” she shrugged looking down into her coffee “I wasn’t loving the course I had taken anyway”

“Oh?”

“I took a course about physics, It was never for me more my parents” she sighed and looked off to the side before looking back at romelle “Never mind though, Im happy now”

“You really seem it when you’re on stage”

“It feels like the one place where the real allura comes out, I'm always trying to please someone when Im with people” she looked down again into her coffee

Romelle wasn’t thinking and tipped alluras chin upwards “You can always be yourself around me,I have no reason to judge you anyways” Allura smiled at her putting her hand on romelles for a second.

It was around the late afternoon when they finally decided to leave, allura had a songwriting session with lotor and keith in an hour- In her own words she could show up whenever to it but she was too nice to lotor to be late which made romelle laugh slightly.

“So how long have you known Matt?” allura asked as they walked through the local park,she stopped every so often so allura could take a few photos. Allura was apparently the one who took the flower photos for her background. 

“Oh he’s kinda the first friend I made when I moved here” romelle replied watching her crouch down to take a photo of the roses, she smiled slightly and once again tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. 

“He’s mentioned you a few times” she said looking down at the photo for a second before turning to look at her “It’s nice to finally put a face to the name, Must sting that he came out”

“Honestly, nah I came out soon after” she replied as they started walking again, they walked across the bridge and stopped to look at the water “Besides I know he’s happy with shiro anyway”

Allura giggled at her slightly before they left the park and unfortunately had to part ways, romelle gave her a small smile before allura started walking away. She turned back slightly and winked at her before going back to walking home. 

Romelle covered her mouth so no one could see how wide or big or stupid her smile was but dam she couldn’t help it. 

She jumped feeling her phone buz in her pocket 

[Allura-photos] accepted your follow request

Ezor-ro-   
HEY! You probably don’t remember me but you bumped into me at the battle of the bands thing. I'm the girl with the long hair, turns out I go to your college and do the course , though we could talk.

Romelle looked down at her phone and smiled, she looked over the message from ezor and shrugged deciding there was no harm in replying 

Hey!   
I’d love to start talking, so you do art?

That night romelle spent it texting allura, she was wrapped in her covers with a movie on in the background. Pidge had passed out hours ago after going full ham on studying and little sleep

There was only so much cans of monster could do before the human body actually needed to sleep.

Romelle payed pidge no mind instead keeping herself focused on her phone

Allura   
Performing is like my drug, I need it 

Romelle had been biting her lip for the past hour now, she could stop herself from thinking about how close allura had been to her today, her chest was practically pressed up against romelles back and she could feel her breathing on her neck. 

Awww so you’re a junkie  
For performing 

Even just thinking about it brought the chills back but what was worse was where her mind went just thinking of it again. 

Allura   
Well that and sex

Romelle played with her own hair and tugged on it slightly, she needed to stop thinking about this girl like this…..she didn’t even know her all too well. 

At the same time though she just loved the feeling of pretending they had something.

fairs   
Got any other vices? 

She rolled over onto her back holding the phone above her face, she stopped biting her lip finally. She also removed her hand from her own hair but she could still feel the ghost of someone's breath on her neck 

Allura   
Should probably see someone about how much vodka I have in my apartment

She had to smile at that, there's one excuse she could use someday to get to see her apartment

Dam that sounded really creepy 

I'll come over and drink it 

It wouldn’t be that embarrassing if she got drunk around allura really, she was the dancey type before just passing out on someones bed- not like any secrets would come out anyway

She looked up at the time and nearly jumped once again seeing 3AM 

Sorry I gotta sleep, talk later

Allura   
Sweet dreams, darling

At around 9:45 Lance called her, romelle had to groan into her pillow hearing her ringtone, she assumed it was her alarm or something so she thought it would shut up eventually

It did

Then he called her again. 

She groaned before getting up and picking up the phone, she glared down at the picture of lance at her at some festival before swiping 

“It’s 9:45 on a sunday,” she said monotoned kicking the bedcovers off of her and got up walking towards her wardrobe 

“Just checking you are actually awake, last week we were waiting for 3 hours” Lance replied and she could practically hear the smirk in his voice. Romelle rolled her eyes and waved at the pidge. 

“I'm sorry but you woke me at 4 in the morning to check out someone's post” she replied, getting herself a glass of water.

“That was highly important” 

“And so is my sleep” 

She looked in her wardrobe for something she could wear, Sunday was always just a casual day when it comes to clothing.Even the normally flashy lotor dresses himself down slightly. 

“See you in an hour then?”

She sighed and nodded- which he couldn’t have seen so really she couldn’t understand why she had done it “Yes I will see you in an hour” 

And with that he had hung up 

“So lance is being lance again” Pidge asked getting up from her computer, romelle just shrugged in response as she picked out a simple vest and a pair of jeans 

“All because I slept in last week” she replied rolling her eyes getting herself down to her underwear 

Pidge just shrugged “You will never live that down” she said smirking slightly before going back to playing a game, probably with Matt 

\--------------------------

“Sorry for getting all arsey on the phone” lance said as romelle sat down in front of the couple, lotor was SERIOUSLY dressed down today. His hair was still in a pony tail and all he was wearing was a black shirt and jeans. Lance was worse, a hoodie and very old jeans. 

“Its whatever, I was pretty late last week” she replied shrugging “You already ordered” 

Lance nodded slowly which prompted romelle to reach into her bag for her purse so she could hand over the $10 for her share of the food. She shrugged her hair off her shoulders “So how has your weekend been?” she asked, raising her eyebrow, lotor wasn’t hiding anything when it came to his neck, lance was too shy about it.  
“Just kinda watched movies all yesterday until band” lotor replied 

“We managed to get all of the hunger games movies watched in one sitting,ironically eating a lot while watching them” lance said jumping in whilst pushing his hair back slightly “You?” 

“Oh uh nothing, just kinda finished the book I was reading” she shrugged, choosing to leave out the fact that she had been with Allura and then her activities last night. Probably would be awkward around lotor.

“You really need to get out a bit more ro” lance said as lotor put his hand on lances thigh “There is such a good party scene around here, could even grab yourself a cute girl”

Romelle tried to mock offense “I am perfectly capable of getting a girl”

“You’ve been single for nearly 2 years” 

“So?” 

Lotor awkwardly excused himself to go for a smoke break, romelle watched him walk out and by the time he was out of ear shot she turned to lance with a stupid smile on her face “I lied, I’ve spent my weekend with allura” 

“Should have known you were going to fall for her” 

“We just kinda….. Well we just kind of clicked” she said blushing and pushing her hair behind her ear “I haven’t felt like this for a while, I don’t actually know what to do” 

“Keep going and see where It goes” he replied raising his eyebrow slightly and smirking at her slightly “Or you could get seriously drunk” 

“What and pass out on her sofa” 

Her phone dinged in her bag, lance looked at her for a second before motioning to her to check it. She nodded at him slowly before going to check 

Allura   
Awww cute outfit,One sec letme get one for you  
[Image}

Romelles face went rather red, allura had been lovely enough to send her a picture of her in some sort of lacey piece,she was sat on some double bed clearly loving the lighting 

Sorry i was trying something on that came in the mail

Romelle fumbled with the phone with her reply   
Looks pretty good on you, meeting someone?

She looked up at lance and no doubt he could see the red tint to her face. She sighed “She sent me a picture of her in a lacey bra and panties with stockings” she said deadpanned 

“I walked in at the wrong point,” lotors voice said, making all three of them laugh. 

All round it was a good rest of the day


	3. Chapter 3

Tuesday seemed to roll around quickly, Monday was Fromelles free day and she preferred to spend it completely removed from school work, it was normally the day she would spend with Matt. The three day weekend was probably every college student's dream, pidge was definitely jealous when she got her schedule. 

Romelle opens the door to the art room and looks around realizing that she was early.The room smelt as if it had just been cleaned or something which made her nose crinkle up slightly, it was not a very nice smell. She went towards her desk where he partner would normally sit, she set down her huge sketchbook, got her pencil case out and stretched slightly. 

Art class was the most chill, the basement of the college was all art rooms so you could have your music on and in some lessons be one of the only people in class. 

Allura   
Hey! Good morning, How are you

Romelle looked down at her phone and smiled slightly at the girls concern, she brushed her cheeks as they got a bit hot, she shook her head slightly and started typing something 

I'm Good! How are you this early morning?

She untangled her headphones and started scrolling through her music to find something she could listen to while she was supposed to be doing her sketching. Normally she had a playlist that she would listen to in lessons but she couldn’t find it at this very moment and she sometimes had trouble motivating herself when listening to that playlist…..Today was one of those days.

Allura  
I'm in serious need of coffee, whatcha up to?

FINALLY she found a good playlist on spotify,it wasn’t hers and it was only half an hour long but it was probably something she could vibe to while in lesson for a bit of time. She had her hair down today which was getting in her way slightly but she wasn't letting it bug her all too much. She didn’t really expect her teacher to show up until a bit into the class- she did have a long way to travel. 

Just art class, it’s just me and clive

She looked up at the skull that had been left in the classroom and smiled slightly, skulls were something that most art students hated but kept it to themselves because heaven forbid you say that to an art teacher.

That's something she had never really understood about being in art class, why was the teacher always right. 

Allura   
Who's alive? Your teacher?

She had taken art so that she could have a much more freeing subject rather than being held down by the academic restrictions of the other students. 

She looked up upon seeing the door open, the girl from the band thing walked in holding a big sketchbook with both arms. She seemed to be beaming with life which made no sense at this hour of the morning 

She glanced over at romelle and smiled at her, romelle smiled back to avoid being rude

He’s the skull we have, previous art teacher 

Ok what was the pretty girls name, the buff girl had yelled at her though she couldn’t quite place the names. She could remember xathrid somehow but this girl did NOT look like a zethrid. 

“Hey uh romelle, right?” The girl asked putting her book down on a table near her, she twirled a piece of her dyed pink hair around her finger whilst leaning on the table. She was wearing the type of clothing that clearly hung off of her body- lazy art day clothing 

“Yeah that’s me” she said 

She must have looked confused somehow because she managed to figure out the whole situation with one glance “Im ezor, I messaged you a few days ago on instagram”

Ok It clicked 

“Oh yeah now I remember” she said shrugging her hair away from her neck, she smiled up at the girl “You're the one with the amazing artwork” 

Ezor looked away trying to hide a small blush “Thank you” she moved back to look at her and walked forward putting her hands on the desk where romelle was sat “Mind if sketch with you” her tone of voice dropped a few octaves when she asked that but romelle didn’t really register it as anything. 

Romelle looked up at her and smiled “Sure, it doesn’t bug me”

Allura   
That’s a joke right?  
Actually I like both versions aha 

She sat down next to romelle which gave her a smell of the perfume she was wearing, it was beautiful. She had this type of perfume that reminded her completely of summer which gave her a flood of memories of the summer before. 

“Can I see some of your work? First year projects change every year and it's something fun to look at” she said, romelle looked at her before looking down at her book. She shrugged and slid it over towards ezor who flipped through it 

Aha I get that, He’s just a study skull 

For the next 4 and a half hours that's what they did, the two sat and did their college work, Ezor was working on some sort of tattoo design project. She really took her time with her work, in the time frame all she got done with a sketch and getting it completely outlined, apparently it would be coloured in her next class session. Honestly her work was highly impressive and made romelle think twice about her own art work. 

Why had she taken so long to start talking to her?

She was a pretty fun girl and they shared common interests such as literature and collage art work. Zethrid was probably just a one off 

Wait, was she falling for another girl? 

“Earth to romelle” 

Romelle shook her head hearing her name.

It had come from shay. 

Shay was sprawled across their floor with her textbooks and notebooks all open, she was taking notes from one of them- she could not understand the need for all of them to be open at once. “Are you ok, you looked like you were in LA LA land” she said raising her eyebrow slightly at her “Got a boy on your mind?”

Uh

She was joking right 

“You know I’m a lesbian right” she replied moving her hair back, shay shrugged and went back to doing her school work “Stranger things have happened” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she asked raising her eyebrow slightly once again, she had completely neglected her schoolwork to actually figure out what was being said 

“Oh nothing just matt randomly switching to being gay after dating you” she shrugged not really paying attention to the person she was talking to “This isn’t really going anywhere, It was just a thought” 

Shay didn’t look up from her work while speaking to her, Romelle decided to just shrug it off. She sighed and went back to doing her art work, she had been working on this portrait for 2 weeks straight and she was finally nearly done with it. It was the colour of the background that was the only thing she needed to finish and she would be done. 

Pidge spun around in her chair and looked over at romelle “So have you seen allura lately” she asked resting her chin on her hands, shay didn’t really seem to care or maybe she had earphones in. 

Romelle fumbled around with the pencil she was holding for a second or two before looking up to actually answer the question, she wasn’t really sure how she was supposed to answer that question without sounding weird or creepy

“Well we have been texting back and forth over the weekend- we met up for coffee but that’s about it” she answered playing with the back of her hair, she seemed to like twirling it around her finger 

Pidge nodded and gave her somewhat of a knowing smirk before turning back to her computer. Romelle looked at her before shaking her head and going to actually finish her artwork 

\-----------------------

“Hey ro wait up” she turned, hearing her name get called, and Ezor was standing in the doorway with her hair down and wearing some sort of huge poofy skirt. She smiled at romelle and quickly walked over to her. “You have class?”

“Yeah, well I’m supposed to” she replied as they turned the corner towards where romelles class normally was. Even from far away she could see the note on the door but thanks to her tired eyes she couldn’t quite see it. 

‘Sorry class I won’t be coming in- I do expect your portraits done by tuesday. Some studies would be nice’ - miss p 

“So You’re free” ezor said putting her hands on fromelles shoulders and getting close to her ear, it made her jump slightly before laughing slightly 

“Yes I do, what are you going to invite me to?” she asked turning slightly to look at the girl, she seemed to beam and went under romelles arm. She took a hold of the girls hands and smiled 

“Coffeeeeeeeeeeee” 

“I cannot argue with that logic” Ezor was smiling at that and practically dragged the girl out of the basement towards the door. 

Turns out that Ezor had a really good taste in coffee shops, the same one that romelle often frequented. “So you like this place” Romelle said as they sat down holding their hot cups of coffee. 

The girl laughed before nodding, she took a sip off her coffee before moving her hair behind her shoulder. She looked over at romelle as she took her bag off of her shoulder “Guessing you come here often, you called the barista by name”

Romelle had to look up and push her own hair behind her ear before nodding “Im uh kinda shy so I like it here” she zipped up her bag and pushed it off to the side and rested her arms on the table “So tell me about yourself, Why art?”

“Uh thats a hard one really” she replied taking a piece of her hair a twirling it around her finger for a second while looking off to the side, she looked back at romelle “I just wanted to do something that made me happy at college,I didn’t want to get really depressed”

Romelle nodded at her taking a sip from her coffee, she smiled slightly. 

Out of the corner of her eye she could see someone with white hair, she had to shake her head a few times before she realised that it was real. 

It was allura.

She was smiling and sitting comfortably, moving her hair behind her ear and sipping from her coffee without a care in the world

She was with this blonde girl who had both of her hands on alluras, from what romelle could see they were having a pleasant conversation...,.up until the girl went to kiss allura and allura didn’t push back.

“Hey romelle are you there” 

Ezor was waving her hand in romelles face, she had a really cute smile on her face trying to gage what was going on

“Yeah sorry” she replied laughing slightly, she pushed her own hair behind her ear before looking up, once over at allura before looking back at ezor. “Random thought, lets get drunk”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

She still didn’t know how she had been so forward with Ezor, even now as she was styling her hair into something that wouldn’t get in her way. The messy bun was basically what she always went with and tonight was no different. 

She looked at herself in the mirror while clutching the sides of her denim jacket, it was mainly for later on when it got colder, her main outfit was a flowy crop top and maxi skirt. She thought she looked ok, it wasn’t like anything was going to happen tonight 

Lancey_lou   
You sure about me and lotor tagging along with this mystery girl

Romelle sighed walking over to her cabinet, her phone was warm in her hand thanks to her leaving her music on for a prolonged period of time. 

Yeh ur mainly to make sure I don’t do something stupud  
Stupid I meant, promise im not drunk 

She looked over herself once more before going to take a quick photo of herself, it was a cute outfit anyway so she could put it on something social media related later on. She looked through the photos for a second or two before going towards the door  
Lancey_lou  
Ok! We’ll meet you at campus entry

She smiled down at her phone and was on her way. 

The sky was fading from a pink colour to the inky blue often seen at night but the breeze was still showing that summer was ligering. She hadn’t often been at the campus’ entrance at night, only when she had been drunk so she couldn’t really appreciate how the building looked, she would definitely have to come out some time to get some sketches of it 

“Hey ro ro” 

She looked up to see who was calling her, she half expected it to be lance as he had called her ro ro since middle school and nothing else. Instead she looked up and saw Ezor wearing a pair of shorts and matching midriff, hoop earrings and a big smile on her face. 

“Hey, you look good,” she said standing up to meet her. 

Ezor smiled and tucked a piece of romelles hair away,her hand grazed romelles face for a second or two before she put her hands down to her sides. She was smiling at the blonde girl as if nothing had happened 

“Thanks, you look pretty good yourself” she replied walking past her,once again brushing against her side causing romelle to actually go red this time “So where are your friends?” she was standing looking at the gate with her back to romelle

This was a blessing in disguise because now romelle could compose herself and roll her shoulders back “They’ll be on their way” She responded walking to the girls side “Lance is bad at time keeping but Lotor keeps him on his feet” 

“Lotor” ezor said, raising her eyebrow slightly “As in Lotor dribazal?”

“Uh yeah, why”

“Oh nothing” she shuffled around slightly looking off to the side 

“No, it’s something”

She sighed and looked up at the sky “My friend Axca and him have a history” she said not looking away from the sky “He was part of our clique for a while until he just changed one day” she looked over at romelle, she was playing with a lip piercing that romelle hadn’t noticed since now “Our friend Narti fell out with him and we took sides- except axca, she knew he wasn’t into her but” she looked away again sighing “It was a really long time ago but he said some horrible things to her” 

“Is that the same axca who’s dating Veronica?” romelle asked rubbing her arm looking at her awkwardly 

“Mclain?”

She nodded “Uh veronica and I are like sisters, our mums were friends” 

“I'm just happy axca managed to work through it” ezor said rolling her shoulders back slightly “It was not a fun time dealing with her”

“Ro ro” 

They both jumped and turned to the right where lance was running at them, he seemed dressed up for once. Lotor was trailing behind him shaking his head slightly 

“Hey lou lou” romelle called back walking towards him, he ran into her and wrapped his arms around her snuggling his head into her 

“Guilty” lotor said putting his hands in the air “It was me texting, he’s too much of a light weight”

Romelle nodded slowly at Lotor, going to rub lance's head “I think it’s coke for you tonight!” she said as Ezor walked up to them “Oh uh lance this is mystery girl”

“You’re looking well lotor” Ezor said stiffly, romelle wasn’t paying attention to what she was doing being more focused on trying to get lance detached from her as best she could 

“As are you, how is axca” 

“Moved college so we don’t get the chance to talk as often” 

“How about we get going” romelle said walking lance over to lotor before walking back to Ezor “Please”

\-------------------------------------------------

The lights were intense and the music was blaring, romelle was sure that she would be leaving here with a headache but it wasn’t a problem to her right now. Three drinks down and she was dancing with Ezor 

“I love this song” she shouted to romelle as they both jumped and thrashed around, they had lost the boys hours ago so really it was just them.

“Same” 

Ezor put her hands on romelles hips and pulled her closer, parts of the night blacked out of her memory but she could remember leaving with Ezor 

“Here's your coffee” Ezor said gigging slightly when she put the cup down, her hair had fallen out of the style she had put it in by now 

Romelle stood up, influenced by the many bottles she had that night, deciding she might as well take a chance. She broke the space between her and Ezor, taking a hold of her face and kissing her. There was no push back instead Ezor was all for it, grabbing at Romelles shirt practically dragging her back towards her bed. 

They stopped getting to the edge “No regrets” Ezor whispered before the space was broken between them, she shook her head so her hair wasn’t in her way 

“No regrets” Romelle responded, with that Ezor was back all over her. She ran her hands up romelles sides under her shirt feeling around for her bra, once she found it she made quick work to have it undone. 

Romelle let it fall before pulling her shirt off of her body and throwing it to the floor, at the same time Ezor was making work of her own shirt throwing it to the same place where romelle had thrown hers. 

Ezor put her hand in Romelles and pulled her closer again so that their bare chests were touching, sending chills up both of their spines. Ezor breathed down her neck while trying to get her jeans properly undone, the belt seemed to cause her an issue but it was a small issue.

Once again Ezor was running her hands up romelles sides before pulling her backwards onto her bed

No regrets


	4. Chapter 4

Allura  
Hey! Its been a while   
I think I saw you in a coffee shop 

Her phone had been going off all night until her battery died, she wasnt one to Ignore texts but right now she was still mad at allura….she had no reason to but she just was. She tired to shake it and think of something though she assumed it was going to be in the back of her head.

The morning was actually pretty nice, the sun was bringing light to the trees and giving a yellowish tint to the room she was in. She knew it wasn’t her room thanks to the smell that came to her nose as she woke up, it was a sweet type of smell that was never present in her own room.

The shared room smelt of caffeine and sometimes energy drinks from when pidge had been working herself way too much on a school night. 

Her eyes opened slowly and she was met with a creamy white wall with a single poster, she could barely see the bands name at the bottom though she could hardly see anything thanks to her just waking up. 

She jumped hearing fabric move next to her, for a second she was quiet trying to figure what had happened

The girls hand was warm on her chest and she seemed to cup it with experience, She looked down at romelle with half laid eyes bitting her lip slightly “no regrets” Romelle mouthed returning the look. 

“No regrets” she responded going down to kiss romelle 

And like that it was all back to her exactly what had happened that night. Romelle turned slightly to see that Ezor was still asleep, her hair was all over the pillow and her mouth was slightly agape. Romelle had to smile slightly at the girl, she looked really cute in that moment but something was nagging at her.

This couldn’t last 

It couldn’t happen 

She sighed as she pushed herself off of the bed, she moved her hair behind her ears and moves to actually sit up. She reached for her phone which appeared to have fallen off of the night stand at some point, she glanced down at her foot

She must have kicked the nightstand in her moment of ‘no regrets’

Why did they even say that? 

How much had she actually drunk

She had arms above her letting them be held down with one of Ezors hands with the other casually playing around with her, her tongue swirling around her right bud

Romelle felt chills on her hands thinking about it again, wasn’t Ezor with someone?

Oh….

Oh that made her the bitch

She sighed looking down at the sheets and sighed, maybe she didn’t want it to happen after all. 

She had only glanced at Ezor a few times, her hair didn’t look pink to her it was silver and the eyes were a different shade of blue. It wasn’t even the darkness.

How selfish could she be? 

Ezor was with someone and even if she was single romelle didn’t even feel like she was emotionally available enough to her for anything, 

She jumped hearing the familiar iphone alarm sound, the sleeping girl groaned and rolled over slightly, her eyes fluttered showing off her dark blue eyes. Where the sun hit they became sky blue and her hair was practically glowing in the sun light

“Morning” she said sitting up and smiled over at romelle “Must of been a good night,nothing is springing to memory” she said playing with her hair for a second before she gained a dangerous type of smirk, she looked romelle up and down before the words finally came to her lips “Well, except that for such a shy looking girl you really can scream” 

Oh whoa

She hid her face in her hands to hide how flushed she had gone at that. She started to fake laugh but it quickly became real. She removed her face from her hands and looked over at Ezor “Don’t hate me but I don’t remeber anything after no regrets” she managed to keep herself composed enough to say it.

Ezor returned the laugh and threw her head back, the blanket falling off her to expose her bare chest. Romelle was practically drawn to looking at the girls chest as she laughed, her chest seemed to bounce at every small movement. “Guess I blew your brains out” she turned to look over at the girl and winked at her slightly. 

A second alarm went off making them both turn to look at the night stand. Ezor groaned going to turn the alarm off “Ugh I hate it when my teacher does Impromptu figure studies” She said taking her phone off of charge “What classes you got”

“That figure drawing one” Romelle said awkwardly scratching the back of her neck before throwing the covers off of her body and retrieving the clothes she had thrown off last night.The bra was on the other side of the room than the rest of her clothing

She had to roll her eyes at her past self. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk to class was quiet, mainly because Ezor was on her phone for a bit of the walk. Romelel awkwardly rubbed her arm as they got to the room, she had never enjoyed figure drawing classes because its …. Well its just a bit awkward. 

She smiled awkwardly at her class friends as she walked in, she wasn’t exactly happy to know she was late ...late by her standards at least. She couldn’t sit with her regular group so she had to sit on the side with Ezor.

That’s awkward. 

“Oh great it’s that model again” Ezor sighed as she put her handbag on the floor and pulling out her sketchbook, she picked up her pencil too 

And then ….

nothing 

For a whole 3 hours Ezor was dead to romelle, even in the break they didn’t talk. She sighed going to see her group during the second break 

“So you came in with a second year, is something going on” tiff asked when they went to go get a drink each, “Like ….you know”

“We got it tiff” Emma replied folding her arms and rolling her eyes before looking at romelle “But seriously”

Romelle sighed and shook her head “I don’t think anything is going to come from it” she replied passing her bottle to tiff to fill 

“Why not”

“I just don’t think it will, we uh” she tucked her hair behind her ear “we didn’t have any chemistry”

“One night stands never really do” Tiff shrugged giving the bottle back to her “Just move on I guess”

“Yeah,Its the best thing you can really do in this situation”

\-------------------------------------------------

Romelle picked up her bag after handing in her sketch book, she was about to put her earphones in for the walk back to her dorm until she remembered that her phone was hella dead. She looked down at the black rectangle before sighing and putting it back in her bag

“Hey ro ro” she jumped and turned to look at Ezor, she was putting her book in some sort of cubby hole before turning to look at her, she smiled at her and walked towards her.she awkwardly smiled before looking down “This is gonna make me sound like a really shitty person and I really shouldn’t have brought you into this” she looked back up at her and hitched her bag higher on her shoulder “Me and Zethrid are still seeing each other we are just going through a patch and I just…..I wanted some guilt free sex but”

“Look your relationship issues are not my problems, I think you really need to work through it with Zethrid- I am not being the bitch in this situation” romelle said hitching her own bag higher on her shoulder before walking away from the girl, once out of ear shot romelle sniffed slightly

There was no way she could be friends with Ezor now, especially not after what she had said. She really just needed to focus on herself for a little bit now, she had a lead guitarist to stop thinking about for example. 

She stepped into the lift and as the doors were closing she could see Ezor putting something in her locker, she whipped her sleeve across her eyes. She didn’t get a chance to say anything before the doors closed

Emmas voice seemed to come back to her once she was alone   
Just move on

She sighed leaning back on the mirror of the lift “Tell that to her” she groaned slightly. She scrunched her eyes and really started to groan, she tightened her grip on her phone 

She couldn’t believe she had let herself be used like that, she was just ….ugh she really couldn’t think about what she had been in this situation she was just highly annoyed. 

She walked down the hallway back towards her dorm room, she rolled her shoulders back as she did this groaning to herself. “How on earth did I get myself in this situation” she groaned as she reached in her bag for the dorm key, she had to groan again seeing that the keys had fallen to the bottom of her bag. 

She opened the door and was hit with the strongest smell of coffee romelle had ever smelt, she had to scrunch her nose as she walked into her room. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she stepped into the threshold “Where on earth were you last night” 

“Im going to be honest, I wish I wasn’t there” 

“Tinder sucks” 

She sighed and just nodded as she connected her phone to the charger near her bed before falling onto her bed, she nuzzled her head into her own pillow sighing. “She wasn’t my type”

Pidge laughed from the other side of the room and must have put her headphones down thanks to the sound of something hitting her desk.”Apparently allura has been a bit worried about you”

She jumped up and started blinking at her, she hadn’t spun around in her desk chair yet to face her so she couldn’t have been joking. 

Why did she care?

Didn’t allura have a girlfriend anyway, 

Again why did romelle care about that?

“What do you mean” she replied playing with a loose strand of her hair, she was going to have to take her hair out of this stupid bun she wanted to wear for Ezor.

Ugh that made her cringe, she was just guiltless sex to her.

“Just that she was a bit restless, you weren’t texting back after Lotor lost you” Pidge responded starting to swirl around in her gamer chair, “Keith thought Lance had been roofied with how he was acting”

“No Lance is just a complete Light weight” 

“Ha noted” Pidge said laughing for a second before looking at her phone making her face turn sour “Class, gotta dip ro” 

She picked up her bag and walked towards the door, she opened it and stopped to talk to Romelle “You should message Allura”

She didn’t know what to do really, she just nodded slowly until she was alone in the caffeine pit. For a while she just stayed staring at the door which pidge had left through, she started to rub her fingers together waiting for her phone to make a nose just anything.

She had been expecting it but still she jumped when she finally heard that familiar ding. She jolted over her bed nearly hitting her head on the cabinet on her way. 

Allura  
Lance was really drunk did something happen  
Ok lotor said he wasn’t roofied but apparently he lost you, I hope you are ok! Call me if something goes wrong  
Romelle? 

Romelle looked down at her phone rubbing her finger over the on button for a second while trying to process what she wanted to say in response.

How was she supposed to respond?

Oh yeah sorry for not responding allura I went home with this girl who was just angry at her girlfriend so I was being used as meaningless sex.

She sighed at that though and started rubbing her forehead, she had to phrase it some how that didn’t sound winey but at the same time…..There was no way to make it out of the situation with out sounding stupid. 

She looked down at her phone again and could feel it starting to heat up underneath her hand, 

Hey!   
Im ok, don’t really remember what happened after lance lost touch with me.

She looked down at her phone with her fingers hovering over the keyboard again,she started to bite her lip thinking about what she would say. Really she needed to say something about what happened with ezor but explaining the whole situation really did not make her look good.

She sighed and rolled her shoulders back before she started typing the message- she just decided to lay it out fully, even if it put her in a bad light she needed to somehow get it out. 

I think I was flirting HEAVILY with someone and woke up next to her  
She has a girlfriend.  
I think we had sex  
She put the phone down and fell backwards onto her bed loudly groaning, the soft hum of the computer kept her from feeling crazy thank god. She didn’t have class for the rest of the day but she was supposed to finish up the layouts . 

Her phone took a couple of hours to start vibrating again, she assumed allura had just stopped wanting to talk to her which she could understand- she had basically ignored allura and then had sex with some girl that she barely even knew. 

She picked up her phone to see a flood of messages come to her all at once  
Band practice Talk later  
Wait you had SEX?   
Did you see anyone touch your drink  
Are you hurt 

She didn’t get a chance to even type her response because allura was quickly calling her and her ringtone filled the room- she hadn’t gotten a picture for allura yet so it was just a blank picture which would have given off an ominous feeling had she been alone in the dark.

“Uh hello”

“Are you ok?” 

Straight in there

“Yeah, im fine, she's in the year above me- it’s just the fact that it happened that's the shock to me”

“Honestly it sucks that it happened to you, she really had no right to treat or play you that way” 

Romelle felt her face go warm upon hearing that, she smiled slightly and started playing with her hair “So how have you been then”

“Good, you want to meet up and have coffee?”

Her face went even redder and the smile went from ear to ear “OH hell yeah, I’d love that allura”


End file.
